Penghis Khan gets Penguinsky Rolled
Penghis Khan gets Penguinsky Rolled was a joke Bolsheevic Penguinsky played on Penghis Khan the day after East Pengolia seceded from West Pengolia. Many Penguins say this was the best joke of 2009. The event It all started one morning when Penghis Khan gathered all the citizens of West Pengolia to discuss how much of a noob Penguinsky was. As known by all, Penghis Khan despised the penguin for taking away some of his Kingdom. "PENGHIS KHAN HATES THAT NOOB CREATURE BOLSHEEVIC! PENGHIS KHAN SAY THAT PENGHIS KHAN WILL PWN HIM WITH PENGHIS KHAN'S UBER PWNAGE!" The crowd cheered and waved their Fish in the air. Just then however the TV screen above Penghis Khan played the song made by Rick Astley. The little ruler looked up and was furious. However just as he was about to whack the TV with his Mullet, Bolsheevic Penguinsky appeared on the Screen dancing. Rick Astley began his version as Bolsheevic was dancing. "We're no strangers to loooove! You know the rules, and so do IIIIIIIIII! A full comitment's what I'm thinkin' of! You would not get this from, any other Guy! IIIIIIIIII, just wanna tell you how I'm feeeelin'! Gotta make you, Understaaaaand!" "HOW DARE ANYONE INTERUPT PENGHIS KHAN'S SPEACH. FACE PENGHIS KHAN'S UBER PWNAGE!" It got worse (and funnier) for Penghis Khan. Someone had mashed up clips of Bolsheevic's speeches so that the video would have him singing Rick Astley's legendary tune. "Ve're no strange -ers to vove. You know, zee vules, and, so do, I. A full, commitvent, vhat I'm, thinking, of. You vould not, get this, from, any other, guy. I, just, vant, to tell, vou how I'm veeling. Got, to, make you, understand!" "Never gonna give you up! Never gonna........Pe, Penghis Khan mean, PENGHIS KHAN DEMANDS THAT YOU....... Penghis Khan was interrupted, as penguins cheered and laughed. They got out their video cameras, and some even started singing the song. "Never gonna make you vry! Never gonna say voodbye! Never gonna tell a vie, and vurt you!" Everyone laughed as Penguinsky continued to sing the annoying song. Everyone that is except Penghis Khan. He was now more furious than ever. Then when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he saw Mabel in the audience also singing. Penghis Khan looked shocked, and the Puffle stuck her tounge out at him. The little leader decided he couldn't take it anymore, and started yelling at the TV again. "PENGHIS KHAN DEMANDS YOU TO STOP THAT, YOU STUPID COMMUNIST! STOP STOP! SO SAYS PENGHIS KHAN!" The Khanz Penguin continued to dance (and Penghis Khan screamed) to the annoying song until it finished. Everyone in the audience waved their fish and cheered. "Penguinsky! Penguinsky! Penguinsky!" As everyone was cheering his arch-rival's name Penghis Khan stood their furiously. Quickly he took his Mullet, and smashed the TV into pieces. The crowd went silent. "PENGHIS KHAN SAYS EVERYONE GO HOME NOW!" Everyone in the audience went home, laughing as they went. Result Word soon spread throughout the USA about this event. Soon videos of it were posted up on PengTube, and was rated the most popular video in three days, quickly passing the Videos of Hannah Montana and even Billy Mays. The only penguin to rate it less than five stars infact was Penghis Khan, who rated it one star. Trivia * The event was inspired by Rick Astley. * It is still unknown how Mabel got into West Pengolia. See also * Penghis Khan * Bolsheevic Penguinsky * Dawn of the Pengolian Shoe External links * This is a parody of John McCain Gets Barack Rolled Category:Events Category:Stories